Destiny Can Wait
by MysticOTDH
Summary: Spyro and Cynder, now Master Guardians of the realm, are given a rare opportunity. A day off. Spyro cannot wait to see Cynder, not only to be playful, but to ask her a very important question. Can he pluck up the courage and win her heart? My First One-Shot.


**Author's Note:**

**Hey Everyone! Thought I might as well take a break from my main project (TLOS: Time of Amity) at the moment and write a short one shot of Spyro and Cynder spending some time together. I'll try and make this as long as I can but hopefully it will be quite loveable and cute as it's basically what they are. Spyro and Cynder forever! Just want to tell you that this has nothing to do with the story that I am writing at the moment, it's just something I wanted to do for fun. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy my first one shot and leave me some reviews to reply to!**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Destiny Can Wait…**

"Spyro? Where are you? You know I don't like those little games that you play!"

It was a Saturday morning and the sun was high in the sky with the landscape smothered in it's blaze. A warm summer breeze blew across the landscape as a black and magenta dragoness wandered around in the small clover fields, looking for her purple mate who was playing hard to get. This dragoness, was Cynder. She was Spyro's most precious thing in life and he was her's in return. She had a series of white horns which spread around her face and glittering emerald eyes, beautiful and vibrant. A scythe tailblade and some silver shackles around her paws and neck, completed her look as she continued her search for the purple dragon that eluded her. He told Cynder, early in the morning, that he had to go to the temple first to talk to the guardians, pretty much Spyro's everyday routine. Spyro also told Cynder to meet him here which she obviously agreed to, but where was he?

"You better come out sooner or later, or I'm gonna have to go and find a new mate!" She said in a sing songy way.

A few feet away, hiding in a tall patch of grass, was a purple dragon with a yellow underbelly and bright amethyst eyes. He had an amber spade shaped tailblade which matched the colour of his horns and wings, completing his figure. This purple dragon, was Spyro. The hero of Avalar and Cynder's light in her life. Ever since Spyro had rescued Cynder from the evil clutches Malefor, he had began to develop a very special bond between him and the black dragoness. It grew and grew until finally, Spyro got the answer he wanted. Cynder saying that he loved him just before he put the world back together, and he loved her all the more. Spyro was eyeing his mate with a sly and playful grin as he kept low to the ground and hidden from Cynder's view.

"Oh Cyyynnndeeerrr," he called, trying to get her attention.

As Cynder's head snapped in his direction, Spyro pounced from his hiding place and immediately pinned Cynder to the ground, causing her to squeal from shock but both of them began to laugh in each other's arms.

"Hey there honey," cooed Spyro, nuzzling Cynder's cheek lovingly, "fancy seeing you here."

"Good morning sweetie," said Cynder chirply, snuggling against Spyro's cheek as he nuzzled her, "you're in a playful mood today."

"Well, it is our day off," added Spyro, raising his eyebrows a couple of times, "so we can at least have some fun, you have no idea how boring those meetings are. There never seems an end to Volteer's turbo tongue."

Cynder chuckled at his comment and leaned forward and gave Spyro a passionate and loving kiss which he had been practically begging for since they first left the house.

Beings that Spyro and Cynder were now master Guardians of the realm, they were very rarely given any free time as they were so busy with protecting villages from attacking grublins, or from havoc breaking out in the marketplace back in Warfang. Today however, they could finally stretch their wings and spend some time together.

Spyro pulled back from the kiss and pushed himself off of Cynder and back up onto all fours. He walked back over to the spot where he was hiding and produced a large picnic basket with a red squared blanket which he draped over his back. The purple dragon walked over to Cynder, swishing his hips and tail with a playful smirk upon his maw in an attempt to arouse the chuckling black dragoness who stood before him.

"Don't ever try to be sexy again," chuckled Cynder, causing Spyro to cease his rather peculiar action, "you'll end up hurting that handsome face of yours."

"Can't tell if that's a compliment or not," chuckled Spyro as he laid the blanket down in front of Cynder and beckoned her to lay down next to him.

"You'll never know," smirked Cynder playfully while winking.

"Oh, I'm sure I will."

"And how will you do that?" Enquired Cynder, raising an eyebrow and bringing a smug grin to show itself on her maw.

"I have my ways," replied Spyro, raising his head a little while smiling with a big goofy grin.

"I'd like to see you try one of them," said Cynder, softly elbowing Spyro as she opened the picnic basket and helped herself to a small bite of mutton.

"As you WISH!"

As fast as Spyro had finished his flirtatious sentence, he pounced onto the unexpecting black dragoness who was next him and pinned her to the ground, completely immobilizing her. She sighed expectedly and stared into his amethyst eyes which she had a rather large weakness for. She marveled at the dragon who laid on top of her with a smug smirk. His bright amethyst scales were shining like sapphires in the summer sun, making him look devilishly more handsome than he already was. His horns were shining a great gold and each detail and swirl made Cynder fall even deeper in love with the purple dragon. Spyro's burnt orange wings were still wrapped around her waist, completely smothering her in his warmth and love which Cynder always found salvation in.

"I warned you," said Spyro smugly, planting a small peck on her lips before moving his maw over to her ear, "now you must prepare for the consequences."

"You know, being tortured for years has its perks," joked Cynder, rubbing her paw across Spyro's chest, "I can now resist any type of torture."

"Ah, I see," smirked Spyro, "but can you resist… THIS?!"

Spyro jabbed his tailblade into Cynder's side, making her giggle with the slight tickling feeling that the jab gave off. But Spyro didn't stop there. He started to trail his paws slowly down Cynder's chest and down to her waist, making the black dragoness beneath him wail with laughter.

"AHH! S-Spyro-hahaha-stop!" howled Cynder, gasping for air as she laughed from the fury of paws and claws that carressed along the side of her scales.

"This is what you get for trying to tease me," taunted Spyro, not letting up on the tickling frenzy which he let loose on his victim below him.

A few minutes later, Cynder was running short of breath and still laughing from Spyro's torturing methods. Spyro on the other hand, was quite enjoying his time in the sun. It's not everyday you get to lay on top of someone while tickling them, but one thing was for sure. He was loving every second of it.

"Had enough yet?" Smiled Spyro, still running his claws along Cynder's sides and his tailblade along the bottom of her paws.

"Okay-haha-okay I give! I can't take anymore!" Panted Cynder, sweating from rolling around and trying to get away from the clutches of her purple captor.

Spyro ceased his attack on Cynder's paws and sides as he slowly raised himself up onto all fours; clearing his throat and walking back over to the picnic basket as if nothing had happened. Cynder on the other hand, was lying on her back with her wings outstretched and panting like a dog as her lungs had been completely deprived of air. Her sides were sore from the amount of laughter that occured, and her back was now caked in mud and grass.

"Great… now I smell like Terrador," groaned Cynder, finally getting herself back onto all fours and making her way over to Spyro, who looked rather pleased with himself, "thanks for that."

"No problem," said Spyro chirply.

He loved teasing Cynder, it was the one thing he could never get tired of doing. Even if it did mean sitting on her and tickling her into submission. Cynder looked around for a few moments for somewhere to clean herself off, her eyes darting at every sudden movement of a creature going about it's day. Everything was so peaceful, so full of life. It was like the traumatic events of the last few years never happened.

"I still can't believe that you saved all of this," sighed Cynder, marvelling at the sight of the scene which was laid out before her.

"We," corrected Spyro, making Cynder's head instantly snap to his direction, "_We_ saved all of this."

"No, _you_ did," replied Cynder, staring back down at her paws in dismay, "I was just along for ride."

"Cynder, without you, I never would've made it as far as I did," said Spyro, shocked to think that Cynder thought she played no part in Malefor's demise.

"Spyro, people don't look at me as the same way that they look at you," choked Cynder, a small tear appearing in the corner of her eye as she continued to stare at the ground, "they still see me as… the monster t-that… caused so much pain."

Spyro felt a pulse of anger surge through him as he looked at the position that Cynder was in. He hated seeing her upset, it was the one thing that he could not stand to witness and quickly tried to uplift her spirits.

"Honey, none of that was your fault," said Spyro, wrapping his tail around Cynder's, "Malefor was controlling you, you had no control over your actions."

"Spyro, I can't forget what I have done and neither will they," whimpered Cynder, tears stinging her eyes as she kept her gaze firmly away from Spyro, "I'm a sick, twisted monster and… I always will be."

"Do you know why I know you are not who you say you are?" Asked Spyro.

Cynder shook her head lightly, but still didn't turn to face Spyro. She still wasn't convinced and Spyro knew it, he had to think carefully about he said.

"Well, I know that you are kind, loyal to a fault, caring and just so unbelievably beautiful that I can't even describe it," explained Spyro, causing a small grin to emerge on Cynder's face, "also, if you were a monster, you wouldn't have helped me stop the real monster who was at work here."

"I guess that's true…"

"Cynder, look at me."

Cynder turned her head and stared into those loving eyes that she had fallen in love with, along with a caring grin. She slowly made her way over towards him and placed her wings around Spyro as she cried into his shoulder.

"I didn't just ask you here to see you wallow in self-pity, or to tickle you into submission," chuckled Spyro, causing Cynder to move her head backwards away from his chest and tilt it slightly in intrigue.

"Then what did you ask me here for?" Sniffed Cynder, placing a paw on Spyro's chest and wiping away her tears with a claw.

Spyro thought for a few moments. He knew that he wanted to take the next step, but was Cynder? He pulled himself out of Cynder's embrace and walked back over to where the picnic basket and blanket lay. Spyro then lifted out a small brown pouch with a little ancestral sign imprinted on the front and two miniscule buckles which held the leather together. Holding it in his maw with care, he walked back over towards Cynder before sitting on his haunches and undoing the pouch. He took a deep breath and steadied his nerves.

"_Come on Spyro, you can do this."_

"Cynder, I can't express how much I love you in words so… I-I think we should take the next step."

Spyro lifted out a small white ribbon and a golden coloured ring which shone as the sunlight hit it, making it look like a gem rather than a small piece of jewellery. Cynder gasped as she saw both of the items and realised immediately what they were. The ring and ribbon that Spyro was holding, was a bonding ring and ribbon. A symbol of great love and a couple to be. Spyro gently placed the ring onto one paw and the ribbon in the other before turning towards Cynder and gave her a warm, calm smile.

"_Don't mess it up… Don't mess it up," _he repeated in his mind as constantly searched his thoughts for things to say.

"I love you so much and I promise to protect you whenever I can. You're my most precious possession and I would not let anything happen to you. I promise I will never abandon you, no matter the distance, no matter how sick or injured I am, I will always be there. Cynder, will you… marry me?"

"_Please say yes, please say yes. Ancestors please say I didn't ruin it."_

Cynder couldn't believe it, she had only dreamed of Spyro asking this question to her and now… it had become a reality. Cynder was stiff from a mixture of shock and absolute euphoria, for once she was indeed speechless but she knew her answer. She slowed her breathing and steadied herself before smiling sweetly and letting a few tears of joy make their appearance in the corners of her eyes. She took a step forward and revealed her answer.

"With all my heart."

Spyro wanted to scream in relief and exhilaration after hearing Cynder's words. He flung himself forward and gave Cynder the most passionate and loving kiss he had ever given. Cynder was a little taken aback at the sheer force of passion that Spyro was putting into the kiss, but soon melted into it as she giggled at his reaction. After a few seconds, Spyro pulled himself backwards and stared into Cynder's emerald eyes before gently lifting Cynder's paw from the ground. Pushing the bonding ring slowly onto one of her claws, Spyro never felt happier. It was the happiest moment of his life, as it was for Cynder also. She now had someone who would never let her go, and take care of her for many years to come.

"I love you," said Cynder, staring into those loving amethyst eyes of her husband-to-be.

"I love you too, thank you for saying yes," whispered Spyro, tears forming in the side of his eyes and locking Cynder in a deep embrace which she sighed in satisfaction at the sensation of.

He led Cynder back over to the picnic blanket and sat himself down upon it. Letting Cynder curl up beside him, Spyro wrapped one of his great orange wings around her side and placed his paws around her also; making Cynder smile and close her eyes from his touch and the soft beating of his heart.

"Cynder?"

"Mmm?"

"Do you think we will get more days off? Like this one?" Asked Spyro, hoping that he would have some more free time with his wife-to-be.

"I hope so… If you're going to ask me to marry you everytime," chuckled Cynder, also making Spyro laugh from her comment as he laid his down on top of her neck.

"Well… You're perfect Cynder," said Spyro, smiling greatly with pride and great love, "my Cynder…"

"My Spyro…"

As the sun continued to beam soft, warming heat upon the two dragons, the unison of their hearts and the love between them grew as they held each other while the hours ticked by. Not a cloud was in sight that day as every creature was enjoying the freedom of being free from the constant fear of danger and darkness. Spyro held onto Cynder as they both fell into a peaceful slumber beneath the summer sun.

Even though the battle was far from over, Spyro knew now that their destinies were fully entwined.

* * *

**My first one-shot is done! Whoo! I know that it is really short but I just wanted to get this out as soon as possible as I wanted to see what you guys think of it and what I can do to improve. I'm sorry if this seems rushed as well, or lacks the proper storyline, but I was very limited for ideas while writing this as it is a one-shot and not a fully fledged story.**

**Anyway, I hope you have an amazing morning, afternoon or evening, wherever you are…  
And this is Mystic, Signing off… ^_^**


End file.
